A wide variety of display technologies have been developed to capture the characteristics of ink and paper, including transmissive liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), reflective LCDs, electroluminescent displays, organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), electrophoretic displays, and many other display technologies. Reflective displays are a more recently developed type of display device that is gaining popularity in the market and that has already been widely used in electronic book readers. In contrast to conventional flat-panel LCD displays that require internal light sources, reflective displays utilize ambient light to display images. Reflective displays can provide images similar to those provided by traditional ink-on-paper printed materials. Due to the use of ambient light for image display, reflective displays consume substantially less power and provide more readable images in bright ambient light, than conventional displays. Currently available reflective displays are particularly effective in displaying black-and-white images. However, currently available reflective color displays can only display colors with low brightness and can only display a limited range within the full range of possible output colors, referred to as the “color gamut.”